In the oil exploration industry, it is necessary to take samples during the process of drilling oil. Sampling decisions include choosing the timing intervals in which to sample, the physical location to take the sample and at what quality level the sample is to be collected. Isotope values of whole oils are useful to compare oils to one another for correlation, but are not available at the wellsite. Currently, isotope values for oil can only be determined in the lab due to bulky, sensitive instrumentation not suitable for use onsite. Thermal extraction is used to determine many types of information from oil, but is not currently used for isotopic analysis.
Isotopic analysis is also used to determine the origin or content of products. Governmental regulatory authorities may use isotopic analysis to determine whether products, such as honey or juice, have been cut with cheaper ingredients than claimed. Products that have increased value based on their origin, such as wine, are analyzed to trace their origin isotopically. Currently, such tests are done in laboratories, which require sample shipment and long testing times.
Forensic science utilizes limited forms of isotopic analysis to determine the content and origin of illegal drugs and crime scene evidence. The military uses isotopic analysis to study explosive residue, starting materials and soil affected by explosions. Presently, most methods of isotopic analysis are performed in laboratories due to the sensitivity and bulkiness of the equipment needed. The analysis performed is slow and gives only limited isotopic information.